Im Schatten der Apokalypse 6 "Die Rückkehr"
Rückehr in die "Stadt der Geister" D'as Luftschiff schälte sich aus dem Teleporterfeld in den nebeligen Himmel. Wie vor 33 Jahren, dachte Igni während er die Ruinen beobachtete. "Dieser Ort ist also die Schnittstelle zwischen beiden Mat Nuis?" fragten Bima und Kailani. "Sehr wahrscheinlich!" antwortete Takafu. Der Nebel legte sich und gabe den Blick auf die Straßen und Gassen frei. "Was bewegt sich da unten?" setzten die beiden Toa nach. "Damals hatten wir für diese Gebilde keine Namen," sprach Kakama, "aber ich würde sagen das es eine Mischung aus 2 Arten von Matoranern ist." Bima vergrößerte die Auflösung des Bildschirms und murmelte, "So etwas ist eine Art Matoraner!" Igni und der Rest des Teams nickten. "'W'ir sind 8 Toa," sprach Igni, "das heist das wir in 4 2er Gruppen aufgeteilt auf die Suche gehen." "Die 6 Bohrok und 6 Matoraner bleiben an Bord des Luftschiffes." fuhr er fort. Die Toa begannen mit der Teambildung. Für die 6 Ratstoa war diese klar, Bima und Kakama bildeten das 4. Team. Bima blickte auf seine Blasma Armbrüste und sein Schwert. Heute werde ich euch wieder als das brauchen was ihr seit dachte er. Jetzt nach langer Zeit in einen Kampf zu gehen wo nur das Schwert und die Kugel sprach gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Kailani blickte noch einmal zu ihrem Freund zurück. "Bereit?" fragte sie. "Bereit!" antwortete Bima. Alle 5 der Toa legten ihre Jetpacks an und machten sich kampfbereit. '''I'm Hintergrund hörte man die Bohrok und die Matoraner. Der Bohrok Jadekaiser und der Po Matoraner Kuhul standen auf der Brücke. Die anderen verteilten sich auf die Stationen des Luftschiffs und die Bordgeschütze. Bereit riefen die 12 zusammen. Das Luftschiff setzte sich in bewegung. Nähern uns Sektor 6, erklang es aus dem Bordboxen, Team 1 Absprungbereit machen. An die Bordgeschütze, setzte sich der Funkspruch fort, Speerfeuer um Landungsbereich. Die Bordgeschützte spiehen eine explosive Mischung aus Plasma und Protodermis Splittern auf die am Boden wimmelnden Kreaturen. Landezone Gesichtert, Team 1 abspringen, erklang aus den Bordfunk. Igni und Kakama jagten auf ihren Fluggeräten in den zugehangenem Himmel. 'I'm gleichen Rytmus setzte das Luftschiff alle Teams so ziel genau wie Möglich ab und kehrte in die von Igni und Kakama bestimmte Warteposition zurück. Kuhul und Jadekaiser Kal entließen ganze Scharen von Drohnen um immer auf dem aktuellen Stand der Mission zu sein. Sektor 1 'B'ima und Kailani folgten vorsichtig dem Straßenverlauf. Auf ihrem Weg stießen sie immer wieder auf kaputte Kreaturen. Die Kampspuren waren noch frisch. "Jemand ist vor uns hier vorbeigekommen!" flüsterte Kailani. Die beiden Toa setzten leise ihren Weg fort. Sie versteckten sich in einer Nische und blickten auf die Parkfläche vor dem Eingang zur Magnetbahn Station. "Sieh mal einer an!" sprach Bima leise. Beide Toa sahen zwei ihnen nicht unbekannte Persönlichkeiten. Gorast und Krika standen vor dem Eingang. Die Makuta waren nicht alleine gekommen. Krika wurde von 3 Visorak und Gorast von 3 Vahki begleitet. Was wollen die den hier fragten sich die Toa. Sie näherten sich geduckt und lauschten was die beiden Makuta besprachen. Vieles ergab keinen Sinn aber eines klang klar zwischen all dem hindurch. Gorast und Krika hatten die Seiten gewechselt und waren aus eigendem Interrese hier. "'N'icht schon wieder!" grummelte Krika. Ein Schwarm der Kreaturen donnerte auf sie zu. Die Makuta und ihr kleines Gefolge ließen sich umzingeln und aktivierten dann ihre Makutakräfte. "Die Strategie ist nicht schlecht!" flüsterte Bima Kailani zu, "Die Vahki und Makuta zwingen den Kreaturen ihren Willen auf und lassen sie dann gegen die anderen Kämpfen." Kailani blieb keine Zeit zu antworten, die Kreaturen, die ausserhalb der Parkflächen waren, unterlagen nicht den Makuta und griffen die Toa an. Bima began den Erdmagnehthismus gezielt zu verstärken und brachte die Meute zu Fall. Kailani indes verschwand in einem Schattenfeld und wanderte unbemerkt durch die Meute. Jede Kreatur die sie berührte sackte unter schweren Vergiftungen auf der Stelle zusammen. 'W'ar doch mal eine Zähgenug das ihr das Gift nicht Schadete gaben das Schwert der Rache und die Klaue des Giftes ihr den Rest. Eine Kreatur sprang auf Bima zu, der Toa fokusierte sie und Erdplasma sammelte sich um ihr. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung setzte der Toa des Steins das Erdplasma in Brand. Auch die Makuta waren immer noch vollbeschäftig. Um Krika hatte sich mitlerweile ein Schrotberg angesammelt. Gorast indes schleuderte ihre Angreifer einfach nur fort, dabei verstärkte sie die Wucht des Aufpralls so das die geworfene und getrofene Kreatur sofort zerstört wurden. Auch wenn die Toa und Makuta der Meute stark zusetzten schwächte diese nicht ab. Sektor 2 'I'gni musterte den großen Platz noch einmal genau ehe er und Kakama aus der Seitenstraße traten. Diesen Platz hatten er und Kakama noch gut in Erinnerung. Schnell rannten sie geduckt über das frei Gelände und erreichten den Eingang zur Magnetbahn Staion. Dies mal gingen sie in die andere Richtung als damals. Dieser Weg war auch deutlich länger und aufwendiger. Immer wieder mussten sie Steine an verschütteten Stellen weg räumen um Voran zu kommen. Großartiger Wiederstand durch irgend etwas Mutiertem begegnete ihnen nich. Dennoch bewegten sie sich sehr Vorsichtig vorwärts. Ein unnötiges Risiko brauche man nicht her rauf zu beschwören. Erst nach mehr als 2 Stunden schnellen Gehens hatte sie das Ende des Tunnesl erreicht. Wieder war der Gang hier verschüttet und musste freigeräumt werden. Der nun endeckte Raum entpuppte sich als eine Stadt unter der Stadt. "Hör mal!" sprach Kakama und verwieß auf das Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Igni erkannte das der Boden aus masiven Metall war. Doch neben dem Geräusch der Schritte auf Metall war auch das Rauschen von Wasser zu hören. 'D'ie beiden Toa der Erde blickten sich lange an. Beide wussten, das sie den gitantischen See gefunden hatten. Irgend wer oder was hatte ihn für immer versiegeln wollen und ihn mit einer riesigen Metallplatte abgedeckt. Warum betreibt jemand einen solches kostenspieligen und umfangreichen Aufwand fragten sich die Toa. Doch Geräusche welche sie noch zu gut kannten, weckten die Aufmerksamkeut. "Mießes mutiertes Pakt!" murmelte Kakama und aktivierte ihre zwei Hydroblade Rifle. Igni zog beide Meisterschwerter und blickte eiskalt den Gegnern entgegen. Die Kreaturen hatten nicht dei geringste Chance. Das konzentrierte Feuer der Hydroblade Rifle und den langen, gekonnten Schwert- hieben hatten sie genau wie damals kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen. "'V'erdammte verklemmte Stahlträger!" flüsterte Matokai während er versuchte den Durchgang frei zu bekommen. Hinter dem Geröll und Schutt der den Weg blockierte, hörten er und Takafu Schüsse und Stahl welcher auf Stahl traf. Die Toa des Eises wichen zurück als etwas von der anderen Seite gegen den Schuttberg prallte. Der Stoß reichte und die Wegspeere brach in sich zusammen. Die beiden Toa des Eises waren überrascht was sie vorfanden. Kreaturen um Kreaturen wurden fort Geschleudert, bekämpften sich Gegenseitig und brachen Vergiftet oder von Geschossen getroffen zusammen. Schnells möglich kämpften sich die beiden ins Centrum der Kämpfe. Es war kaum zu glauben, 8 Toa, 2 Makuta, 3 Vahki und 3 Visorak kämpften zusammen. Nach einer mehr als 8 Stunden andauernden Schlacht, glich der Raum und die sich darin befindliche Stadt einem Schrottplatz. Das ungleiche Bündniss hatte gesiegt. Der Spiegelsaal "Bilder eines anderen Universums "'K'ommt schnell!" rief Takafu als er die Tür des Tempels öffnete. Der Tempel befand sich genau im Mittelpunkt der eisernen Platte neben dem Altar führten links und rechts je eine Treppe in ein Stockwerk tiefer. Die Gruppe teilte sich auf. Die Toa gingen die linke Treppe herunter, die beiden Makuta, die Visorak und die Vahki die rechte. Während die Makuta und ihr kleines Gefolge in der Tempelbibithek gelandet waren, führte die linke Treppe weiter in die Tiefe. Nach einigen Minuten treppensteigen mussten die Toa erst mal die Augen schließen. Gleißendes Licht empfing sie mit einer Briese sanften Brise. Nach dem sich alle acht an das Licht angepasst hatten erblickten sie etwas wo mit sie nicht gerechnet hatten. Der See war nicht nur gigantosch Groß sonder spiegelklar. Der Grund des Sees war mit glizernden Spiegeln und Kristallen versehen. Unzählige brächtig verzierte Säulen trugen die gigantosche Platte. Welche aus purem und edelsten Proto Edelmetallen gefertigt war. Die Toa gingen die Stufen weiter bis sie den kleine Hafen, des Stege Zwischen den Säulen angebracht waren, erreicht hatten. 'I'n der Zeit wo sie eines der Boote fertig machten, stießen auch die Makuta wieder zu ihnen. Das kleine Gefolge blieb oben und hielt Wache. Tuyet blickte weit über den See und erkannte durch ihre technischen Hilfmittel eine Tür in der steilen Felswand. Es dauerte eine weile bis sie den Anleger erreicht, das Boot befestigt und den Raum hinter der Tür betreten hatten. Insgesammt waren 3 Räume in den Fels gearbeitet worden, einer als Gebetsraum, einer als ein Speisesaal und ein dritter Raum mit Verspiegelten Wänden. Ein Ort wie dieser war der absolute Kontrast zu dem was sich sonst auf diesem Kontinent des Schreckens befand. Währen der Rest der Gruppe eine Pause einlegte, gingen Tuyet und Kailani in den Spiegelsaal. Beide fühlten auf eimmal als ob sie Fliegen würden. Sie schienen sich auf einmal an völlig Verschiedenn Orten wieder zu finden. Sie sahen etwas, was Wahr aber nicht in diesem Universum geschah. 'T'uyet sah Inseln die sie nicht in dieser Form kannte, sie sah Toa die sie auch in der Gegenwart be spitzelt hatte. Sie sah ein zerstörtes Metru Nui und einen Lebenden Lhikan. Dann schien sie wie ein Blatt im Wind zuschweben. Sie sah ein noch unversehrtes Mata Nui auf denen keine Matoraner lebten. Kailani ging es änlich, sie sah sich selbst aber nicht in ihrer jetzigen Form sondern ihrer früheren. Auch Jadekaiser war unter denen die sie wieder erkannte. Was aber hatte es damit Aufsich? Sie sah sich wie sie mit Jadekaiser, anderen Toa und den Nynrah-Geistern begleitet über die Insel schritt auf der sie sich jetzt auch befand, nur war die Insel schön und strahlte Leben aus. Dann schwand das Bild, ein weißer Nebel breitete sich um sie aus sie griff danach doch konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. In dem Nebel irrten Toa herrum. Jene jungen Kaiser Toa die aus der Festung entkommen konnten. Kailani wusste was zu tuen war. 'N'ach einer Stunde kamen Tuyet und Kailani aus dem Spiegelsaal zurück. Beide mochte es mal nicht über das sprechen was sie gesehen hatten, sie mussten es erst mal selbst verarbeiten. Als nächstes traten Igni und Takafu in den Spiegelsaal. Sofort waren auch sie von einem Nebelumgeben und bewegungsunfähig. Nach dem sich der Nebel legte, fand er sich auf Nobis Nui wieder. Er wollte die Toa und Nobis Matoraner grüßen doch sie schienen ihn nicht zu sehen. Igni lief von einer fremden Kraft gesteurt zu der Andock Stelle der Luftschiffe. Dort sah er sich und Kakama stehen wie sie beide Helrix die Anführerrin des Orden von Mata Nui begrüßten...während Toa Igni zu Helryx sagte das der geheime Rat sich geert fühle die Anfürerrin des Ordens von Mata Nui hier als gast zu haben wo rauf Helryx freundlich wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt antwortete das die Ehre ganz auf ihrer Seite währe.. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten fragte er sich. Dieses Szene und den Dialog würde er nicht wieder vergessen, auch er hatte verstanden. 'J'adekaiser und Bima sahen erst lange Zeit nichts. Bis der Nebel auch ihnen die jungen Kaiser Toa zeigte. Ein weitres Bild fügte sich hinzu. Es zeigte Bima, Kailani und ihn in den Roben, die einst die Patriarchen der Kaiser Garde trugen. Noch verwirrender für ihn war, das die andere Hälfte von ihm Takafu ebenfalls in der gleichen Scene auftauchte. Die letzten beiden die in den Saal schritten waren Gorast und Krika. Beide sahen sich in der Runde sitzend neben Turaga Dume und anderen Turagern. Was auch immer geschehen sollte, sie beide waren am Ende keine Makuta merh, sie waren Turaga. Schein bar hatten alle etwas gutes Gesehen, ausser Tuyet. Sie schien als einzige Bedrückt. Die Regeneration " Jadekaisers Wiedergeburt " 'E'iner der Visorak kam den Toa und Makuta auf der Treppe entgegen und gab hastig angeordnete Schnack und Knacklaute von sich. "Verdammt," schrie Gorast, "Wir müssen uns beeielen!" Die Gruppe rannte die Treppen hinauf und verließen den Tempel den andern Visorak und Vahki war nichts geschen, aber est tobten Kämpfe zwischen den Häusern. Kailani und Jadekaiser schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie sahen ihre Spiegelbilder die sie in dem geheimnisvollen Spiegelsaal gesehen hatten nun vor sich kämpfen. Doch diesmal waren die Bilder echt. Im gleichen Moment rieselte ein goldener Staub vom Himmel, und verwandelte sich in einen Blitz. Zeitgleich begann Takafus Körper zu glänzen und ein Schatten löste sich aus ihm. Vor den Augen aller ging der Schatten Schritt für Schritt dem Goldenen Biltz entgegen. Auch der Schatten wurde auf einmal zu einem Golden Blitz und vereinte sich mit dem am Himmel. "Hast du Jadekaiser jetzt entlich ziehen lassen?" fragte Tuyet dem noch immer erstaunten Takafu. "Ja!" antwortete dieser und nahm Tuyet in die Armee. 'B'ima und Kailani blickten dem Blitz nach und fragten sich warum Jadekaiser setzt doch noch von von ihnen genommen wurde. "Nein, er kommt wieder!" schrie Kailani auf einmal, "Er wird zum Kaiser, ich habe es im Spiegelsaal gesehen. Bima erinnerte sich und er begann zu lächeln. Im gleichen Zeitpunkt schlug der Golden Blitz in eines der Gebäude ein. Doch an Stelle einer Explosion oder andere Schäden schienen die Gebäude sich zu verwandeln. Aus den alten Industriegemäuern wurden wieder die brächtigen Paläste und Tempel, welche hier vor her standen. Aus dem Tempel der im Centrum des Platte stand, schoß ein Lichtstrahl weit in den Himmel. Die auf dem Gesammten Kontinent begann ein goldener Regen nieder zu gehen. Die geschundene Insel wurde wieder regeneriert. "Was geht hier hier hier vor!" schrie Gorast. "Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete Takafu. 'A'm Ende des golden Strahls bildete sich eine Kugel. Diese jagde nun auf den Boden zu. Und explodierte in goldenem Nebel. Aus dem Nebel formte sich die Gestalt eines Titan, noch bevor sich die Gestalt verfestigt hatte schlugen weitere 2 Blitze in der Nähe des Nebeltitanen ein. Einer von grellstem Licht und der andere tief schwarz wie die Nacht. Der Titan aus golldenem Nebel grif an die Stellen wo die Blitze niedergingen. Der Nebel viel zu Boden und gab den Titanen frei. "Das ist Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser!" sprach Takafu zu Bima und Kailani, "Ich habe ihn im Saal auch gesehen." Igni erkannte welche Waffen Kaiser Titan Jadekaiser trug. Diese Waffen waren nicht von normaler Natur. Das '''Schwert der Schatten , die Axt des Lichtes ''' und die '''Rüstung des Zwielicht. Dieser Jadekaiser war tatsächlich ein Kaiser Titan. Zweimal im gleichem Raum 'N'ach diesem wundersammen Ereigniss wundert eigendlich garnichts mehr, aber dennoch lösten die Spiegelbilder, welche nun real vor ihnen Standen immer noch einen mehre Minütigen stillstand aus. Jadekaiser ging sofort zu Bima und Kailani. "Was hat dich gerade so bederückt?" flüsterte Takafu in Tuyets Ohr. "Ich habe mich in einer weiteren Paralel Welt gesehen," flüsterte sie zurück, "da sehe ich fast so aus wie Krika und tuhe Böse dinge." "Aber das sind Paralelwelten, hier bin ich die Tuyet die ich jetzt bin!" lachte die Toa und drückte Takafu an sich. Innerlich war sie froh darum, das der Teil den man von Jadekaiser in Takafu extrahiert hatte jetzt ein eigendes Leben führte und sie s ihren Takafu behalten konnte. Kategorie:Toa-Mata-Nui